


level up

by toomoon (jjjat3am)



Series: Fly With Us [3]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am/pseuds/toomoon
Summary: The lord Youngjo and his most trusted advisor put their plot into motion.





	level up

**Author's Note:**

> [Youngjo's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=agYu-uYi1qI) and [Keonhee's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dyF2nXjvMQw) trailers.

The lord Youngjo reclined in his seat, watching his closest advisor write his instructions down into a scroll. His advisor’s writing was perfect and precise. Not once did his hands shake, not once did he waver to rethink a word or phrasing. His robes draped elegantly around his trim figure and his face was a smooth mask, and the only concession to their privacy were his rolled-up sleeves and dark ink stains on his fingers.

“Keonhee,” the lord Youngjo called, having grown bored of just watching. Keonhee stopped writing immediately, his gaze lifting to Youngjo’s face as he sat back on his haunches.

“My lord?” he asked, voice a gentle murmur.

“Do you think this is going to work?” Youngjo gave words to the question turning its way over and over in his mind. Keonhee’s eyes dropped back to the papers.

“We’ve three thousand men strong,” he started slowly, “and we’ve got spies stationed practically in every outhouse on the road to the capital. All the Western and Southern lords are gathered in the palace for the summit, with only a fraction of their guard, and the king’s guard is fighting to keep control of everything. I think there’s a very good chance, but…”

He hesitated. The lord Youngjo waved his hand impatiently, the fabric of his long sleeves swishing through the air. “But?” he prompted. 

The advisor Keonhee shook his head. “Nothing, my lord,” he said in a soft murmur. “It will work.”

The lord Youngjo smiled, sprawling comfortably in his seat, a near-perfect replica of the king’s throne. “See that it will,” he said, “and soon, you’ll be able to call me your king.”

“Of course, my lord,” the advisor Keonhee said softly, then bowed, making his excuses, leaving the king’s chambers behind.

  
  


*

  
  


The advisor Keonhee’s hands shook. He tucked them into the folds of his robe so that any servants or nobility passing by wouldn’t see. There could be no doubt in his ability, in his poise. The lord’s trusted advisor must always present a perfect front, lest he reflects badly on his lord.

Keonhee’s hands brushed against the scrolls in the pockets of his robes, containing instructions to the captains of their army, to the other advisors, to the servants. In the folds of his robes, he held the full evidence of a plot to overthrow the king Leedo. If he was caught by anyone loyal to the king, he’d be skewered on the spot and his body thrown to the dogs.

If it were any other person asking him to do this, Keonhee would have disappeared into the night long ago. He wasn’t stupid, or reckless. Too bad that the lord Youngjo made him want to be both. 

The truth was that Keonhee was confident the plan would work, he just didn’t understand why it was that the lord Youngjo wanted to rule in king Leedo’s place. Rumor had it that the two had even been friends in their childhood. 

Why couldn’t the lord Youngjo be happy ruling the opulent Northern compound, with Keonhee by his side?

Keonhee wasn’t privy to his lord’s innermost thoughts, no matter how much he might have wished for it. He didn’t know his reasons or his motivations, all he could do and would do, was follow. Most days, even a smile on the lord’s expressive mouth was enough to turn Keonhee’s day upside down. 

It wasn’t just any person asking Keonhee to commit treason against the throne. It was lord Youngjo and Keonhee would live to call him his king or die trying.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/leewoong)


End file.
